Earilier Begining
by Secret Admire
Summary: Oneshot. This takes place when Kakashi first lays eyes on Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura when they were very young. This could help you understand a little more about Sakura's capability in my other three stories Ending, Missing, and Recovery. Also about Kakashi confusion of Sakura's unknown knowledge/abilities.


It was a sunny day, pleasant then it had been for the past days. It had been raining constantly, making it feel as though it would never end. Kakashi stared out his window. Today would be a fine day for a walk and time to read.

The now 17-year-old Jonin got up and went on his way being sure to grab the book he purchased the other day, Icha-icha. From the back it promised future books as it being a series, the front promised romance and behavior young kids were not aloud to read about (let's just put it that way) just yet. Being old enough and taking a sneak peak inside before purchase, Kakashi thought the book would be an "interesting" one that would keep his mind occupied for the next few years expecting that he would constantly read it (if you catch my drift).

Kakashi unconsciously walked down the roads that lead to the Konoha Academy, the place he graduated from a long time ago. Approaching the school he saw small children running onto the school grounds to mingle with their fellow classmates before school started. He remembered his days there vividly. He was never the one to really socialize but more along the lines of hangout with one person that eventually grew on him as a bestfriend. He dismissed the memory of him for it lead to a sad one that happened not to far after their graduation. He touched his right eye remembering the moment well, hoping the little ones before him will have better days ahead than he had.

"Kakashi, is that you?" someone called from somewhere in the school grounds.

Kakashi's eyes met with the person waving at him. "Iruka, long time no see." He said stepping into the school grounds.

"Same to you." Iruka said as Kakashi made his way over.

"May I ask what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"A long time, it has been Kakashi. I work here now, educating the children."

Kakashi was impressed and pleased with Iruka's life choice. "Educating the bunch that will soon be in my future team."

Iruka laughed, "Yes. Actually my class will be the that will hold your future teammates if I do assume correctly." He pointed to one corner of the large yard. "They are over there."

Kakashi's eyes looked at the young children. They were still a good 4 years old. 8 more years in the Academy and they would graduate, three would end up being formed into a team with him as leader.

Being curious he looked over each one. His eyes immediately fell onto one excluded child, he had yellow hair. He knew exactly who the young boy was, and who he may become when he was older. The boy's father was once his sensei, the blond hair proved him to be right. The boys name he recalled to being Uzumaki Naruto. The name being back both happy and sad memories he looked away from the saddened boy and onto a different boy. This boy was dark haired and seemed to stand out, he wasn't sad but had a strong look to him. He believed him into being the class genius, learning everything from his parents/siblings. The boy didn't seem to talk much to the others around him, but instead stood among them acting high and mighty, making Kakashi believe him to be an Uchiha, a clan in Konoha.

"There will be a new one today." Iruka stated, snapping Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"What was that?" Kakashi asked for he didn't check what he had said.

"There will be a new student entering there class."

"Another, huh?"

"And there she is now." Iruka stated making Kakashi turn around.

A women holding the child by the hand was slowly walking toward them, toward Iruka.

"Iruka, this is my daughter Sakura."

"Hello Sakura." Iruka said bending down to be face to face with the girl, who nodded as a reply, not giving off a hint of being nervous on her first day. The girl shifted her gaze onto Kakashi who smiled from behind his mask.

"That is Kakashi, a friend of mine." Iruka informed her.

"Honey, how about you go play with some of your classmates over there." Her mother enforced. "I would like to talk with Iruka about something."

The girl nodded and ran to the designated area. Kakashi's gaze followed her with ease through the crowd of kids for her pink hair made her stand out. She froze when she approached the area and instead of mashing herself in, she instinctively walked to the nearby tree, a cherry tree, matching perfectly with her hair and her name.

The women left and Iruka walked beside Kakashi noticing how he was watching her curiously at her actions.

"Apparently she was adopted." Iruka told him.

It caught his interest.

"Sakura Haruno. Her mother says that she already knows instinctively but doesn't quite understand it, being as she was adopted as a baby." He paused. "She must be feeling the need to stay away from the other children counting that she is different, even from her own family." Iruka assumed.

Understanding the feeling more than Iruka would, Kakashi approached the pinkette who was now within' the tree. He gazed up into the tree at her. _Feeling alone was not something I got use to easily._ He thought. _Being alone within' your own family must be harder if not worst._

She shortly turned to face him. She knew he was there to begin with but never showed it. Kakashi wondered why that was but dismissed it as Sakura lowered herself toward him. She was still so young, 4 years old, but it looked as though she has been climbing trees for years. She reached the lowest branch available which was still pretty high up. The distance between them was now about 60 or 70cm. How she managed to get into the tree puzzled Kakashi, but instead of worrying about it he questioned her actions. _Does she want to get down?_

It didn't seem like she did. He was sure that she would probably say something, right?

She was upside down when he snapped himself out of his thoughts. She was only about a foot away from him his face. He looked at her feet in confusion and noticed blue flowing from her feet. She was holding herself onto the tree using chakra. How? Kakashi didn't know. With her last name being Haruno, that would mean she would have no one at home to teach her such an ability. Natural? Possibility, but was very low. If so then she would grow to be a bright student, as well as having amazing chakra control. He stared at the girl, wondering about her, what she might be when she was older, and what she may face. Her staring back at him, she extended her small fragile hand that she gracefully placed over his covered right eye as though knowing exactly where he got it. Sympathy grew into her emerald green eyes. Kakashi was amazed at the girl as well as curious.

A bell rang from the school. One that Kakashi knew well. Informing the students to get to their classes and that school was about to start. Sakura jumped down, over Kakashi, landed straight onto her feet and ran into the building with the other children in her class. Kakashi starred in amazement at the talented child's back. Iruka approached him.

"You might have one gifted child on your hands." Kakashi informed him.

"I saw. I'll keep an eye on her." Iruka replied. "Visit anytime Kakashi."

"I just might." Kakashi added just before Iruka started making his way into the school himself.


End file.
